The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for lifting and hoisting. More particularly, the present invention relates to winches and more specifically for winches used to lift personnel.
In many working environments, personnel are required to perform certain functions at elevated locations where platforms or other working surfaces are not provided. In these situations, a winch, or other type of lifting appliance, is often used to lift and support the worker while performing the task. Among the working environments where winches are commonly used for handling personnel are offshore oil and gas platforms and vessels.
Most facilities have dedicated, specially designed winches that are used only for handling personnel. These winches are known as ‘manrider’ winches and are often designed with higher safety design factors as compared to standard utility winches. In certain regions, such as both the Norwegian and UK Sectors of the North Sea, manrider winches are subject to stringent rules and regulations as equipment used in handling personnel. Manrider winches, which must safely support a worker in an elevated working position, must also allow that worker some freedom of movement to perform the assigned task. It is often difficult to balance the need for complete safety and fall support with the need to allow the worker being supported some freedom of movement.
Thus, there remains a need to develop methods and apparatus for winches developed within rules and regulations such as those used in the North Sea that govern equipment for handling personnel, which overcome some of the foregoing difficulties while providing more advantageous overall results.